Interactive computerized educational systems are known which provide lectures and corresponding evaluation of the students' retention of the subject matter, such as for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,267,865, issued Dec. 7, 1993 to J. R. Lee for Interactive Computer Aided Natural Learning Method and Apparatus.
However a significant deficiency exists in the prior art computerized educational process, which is done at large without explicit teacher feedback. Thus, individual students need motivation to incite interest and need to understand the impact of history. For example, history could be dull for many students if given historical lectures in the form of stories crammed with dates, names and critical circumstances. It is not surprising then that motivation of students to study such materials to remember the dates, names and events may not be high. Furthermore, the prior art does not induce students to recognize the significance of historical events or to understand what factors and influences contributed to the outcome.
It is therefore an objective of this invention to present historical events under control of a computer system in a format that will keep students interested in history.
Furthermore it is an objective to motivate history students in a manner that they more easily understand and remember the important dates, persons and critical circumstances related to the events.